1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing noise, a switching circuit for performing the method, and a display device having the switching circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to method for removing noise from a gate signal, a switching circuit for performing the method, and a display device having the switching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to decrease the size of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and to increase productivity of manufacturing an LCD, a gate driving circuit is integrated directly on a peripheral area of a display substrate during the manufacturing process of a thin-film transistor (TFT) on the display substrate. Such a gate driving circuit is called an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) driving circuit.
The ASG circuit selects a clock signal having a phase that is continuously changed to output a gate-on signal. Thus, the ASG circuit generates noise caused by the clock signal having the phase that is continuously changed in a gate-off period. In order to decrease the noise, prior art ASG circuits have used various holding sections.
However, when the prior art ASG circuit is operated at a high temperature resulting from being driven for a long time, noise may be generated in the form of an abnormal gate-on signal during the gate-off period. Accordingly, prior art ASG circuits may not effectively control the noise. The noise of the abnormal gate-on signal causes display defects on the LCD.